Till You Turn To Me
by pink-blossoms7
Summary: Li Syaoran is the most icy, stoic but popular guy in their school. Who changes him? Beautiful, charming and sweet Kinomoto Sakura! But just when you thought all is well... Read it, you won't regret it! Thankx for the reviews!
1. Pictures Of The Present

Hello there! I'm pink-blossoms7 and this is my first fanfic so I really hope you like it! Oh, and be so kind to review! I promise you that the story will get better. And one more thing, I really want to be friends with all of you!

**Disclaimer:** I know it… You know it… Everybody knows it… So why say it?

**Notes:** This story will be a little different. It has 3 new characters; one will be Meiling's lover, and one boy and one girl. I'm sorry but Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and Takashi won't be in my fic. So read on and enjoy!

TILL YOU TURN TO ME 

**Chapter 1**

"**Pictures Of The Present"**

She came just in time… Better believe it. Kinomoto Sakura set foot on her new school for the 8th time… um wait or maybe her 9th? She wouldn't know; she lost count after the 4th. She sighed as she checked her surroundings, the wind blowing her auburn locks to her face. _'Everything seems normal'_ Sakura often moved because her father always gets situated to a new destination. And today, is her first day on Tomoeda High.

'Oh well… Guess I better start walking now, hope I meet new friends but then again I'll end up leaving them anyways'

-rumble-

"What's that!" she said aloud, turning her head in all directions trying to find the source of the weird noises but found nothing "Weird... Maybe it's my imagination after all"

She continued to walk towards the building, grumpily may I add. "Damn, I hate new schools you always have to start anew. I don't even know anyone or where I should go," she mumbled. True enough, as she looked around her everyone seems to be having fun with their friends while she… was alone.

-rumble, but this time more louder-

Sakura stopped _'what the…'_ this time she is positive that it wasn't her imagination. She could make out the weird sounds now; it was footsteps, lots and lots of it. Add muffled screams, muffled because all of them are shouting different things that you won't even be able to understand a word they're saying… And what do you get?

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED! GET OFF THE PATH!" someone behind her shouted.

"What?" She turned her head trying to find the person her shouted the message. But what she saw was something she didn't expect, her mouth opened, her eyes widened! Why you ask?

You guessed it! A whole bunch of preppy girls were running towards her!

"AHHHHH! A STAMPEDE?" Sakura shouted. It all happened so fast. Right now she is lying sprawled on the ground and was trampled by who knows how many girls, very dusty indeed.

"Shit! Hey, are you alright?" a girl with lively ruby eyes and long silky black hair tied up in two Chinese buns ran towards her her.

"I'm sooo dizzy…" Sakura trailed off.

"Man those girls really outdid themselves this time" another girl with amethyst eyes and gorgeous long wavy locks commented.

"You bet Tomoyo-chan" She then turned her attention to the girl lying on the ground "So are you okay now? No bruises, nasty cuts or any injuries whatsoever?" the first girl inquired.

"I guess so... and no, I only have mild cuts," replied Sakura.

"Hah, you could consider yourself lucky. Others had worse injuries, even bloody heads," said the girl with the ruby eyes. "Oh by the way I'm Li Meiling and she's Daidouji Tomoyo," she pointed to the girl beside her.

"Hi! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Tomoyo smiled.

"Umm, hi I'm Kinomoto Sakura. Wait, who are those people anyway and WHAT BLOODY HEADS!" she straightened up so she is no longer lying on the ground. Though she is still sitting there.

"Haha, I was only fooling around. As for those scary monsters, I've got two words for you, Li Syaoran."

"Huh?"

"What Meiling is trying to say is that those girls were Li's fan club." Tomoyo explained

"The guy has a fan club?"

"Uh huh, it started when Syaoran set his foot in this school, they were only 5 members actually until day by day bunch of new girls join in. Never thought they'd be this many. They call themselves LSUFC. I think its way freaky if you ask me, its like they're obsessed with him" Meiling explained.

"And you won't believe how many glares we get from those idiots. Just because we're his friends and can get close to him." Tomoyo chimed in

"LSUFC?" Sakura found it silly. "Ne Li-san, are you two relatives?" Sakura asked Meiling "You have the same surname with him

"Wait till you here what LSUFC means, it stands for LI SYAORAN ULTIMATE FAN CLUB!" Meiling burst out laughing joined by Tomoyo. But still managed to say in between her laughs "Yeah we're relatives, he's my cousin"

"Umm LSUFC? That is so pathetic." Sakura laughed along too.

"Anyways, you're new here right?" Tomoyo broke the laughter.

"Yeah..." Sakura stopped laughing and caught her breath

"Since you're new, why don't we show you around and then you can have lunch with us! We'll get your schedule with you and perhaps you would be in the same class as us. So, what do you think?"

"Really! I'd love to! Thanks!"

Then noticing that Sakura is still sitting on the ground, both Tomoyo and Meiling extended their hands to help Sakura up. Sakura smoothed out the wrinkles in her blouse and skirt and dusted herself off.

"Uhm, ne Kinomoto-san you can call us Meiling-chan and Tomoyo-chan if you want" Meiling suggested

"I'd love to! And you can call me Sakura-chan."

Meiling gave her trademark smirk and continued to walk with Tomoyo and Sakura. The three of them are headed to the principal's office to get Sakura's schedule smiling happily.

X.X.X.X.X

"Goodness my dear descendant, your fans seem more hyperactive today." chuckled Eriol.

"Uh-huh" came the reply. Syaoran was sitting on a tree branch while Eriol and Keisuke sat on the ground.

"Hey guess what, those fangirls of yours knocked someone on the ground. I saw Meiling and Tomoyo helping her up." said Keisuke. "Man, they're getting scary"

"Looks like they made a new friend." said Eriol.

"Wow, I sure am lucky, I'm not you Syaoran." Keisuke joked

"Um, yeah thanks a lot for the comfort!" Syaoran said, sarcasm evident in his voice

"Well, I guess we should go to the classroom now. It's going to be a long day." Eriol said

Keisuke agreed and Syaoran jumped off the branch. All three of them started walking towards the building, headed to their classroom.

"Hey, where is Eichi?" Eriol noticed that their other friend is not with them.

"Student council meeting, he has that every Mondays did you forget?" Syaoran answered him.

"Why? You miss him already? Wow Eriol, I didn't know you had the hots for our dear dear friend Eichi" Keisuke joked

"Shut up Keisuke, you don't want me to tell the world about your crazy crush on Mitsuki do you?" came Eriol's comeback

"N-no, I w-was only kidding p-please d-don't tell anyone!" Keisuke stuttered. Indeed, this boy has a heavy crush on Mitsuki. Syao and Eriol laughed

Meet Syaoran, Eriol and Keisuke. These boys form the most popular group in Tomoeda High, even if as of the moment they are missing one, Eichi. They were going to meet him by their usual meeting place. Each one of them excels in academics and sports. With their good looks, wealth, popularity everybody adores them, who doesn't? They are the limelight of Tomoeda High…

X.X.X.X.X

Meanwhile…

Upon getting Sakura's schedule and having a short, boring talk with the principal. Sakura found out that she's in the same class as everybody else. So they proceeded to their usual spot at the canteen to wait for Mitsuki, another friend before heading to class.

"Mitsuki-chan! You're here!" Meiling was so excited to introduce her to Sakura

"Hey! Thanks for waiting for me! Why the enthusiasm Meiling-chan?" smiled Mitsuki.

Sakura looked up at the girl with hazel eyes with stunning curly brown hair and smiled at her.

"I'm just so thrilled to introduce to you Sakura-chan. So Sakura, this is Mitsuki and Mitsuki this is Sakura. Sakura, she is one of our dearest friends." said Meiling.

"We met her this morning, its kinda funny how actually, but never mind that. She's new here and she is just so kawaii!" said Tomoyo.

"Hi Sakura! Pleased to meet you!" Mitsuki held out her hand to shake Sakura's hand.

"Hello Mitsuki, pleased to meet you too." Sakura took Mitsuki's outstretched hand and shook it warmly. And then Mitsuki took a seat beside Tomoyo.

"So where were you this morning? We were looking for you."

"Archery practice… Bummer ne, first day of school and I have to practice."

"What? You do archery?" Sakura was amazed; at her last school it didn't have a lot of sport activities only the boring ones like debate, environmental awareness and all.

"Oh yeah! Mitsuki's the best archer in the school! Her aim is never off!" Meiling exclaimed

"Not really... Some of the other girls there may be better than me!" protested Mitsuki.

"Don't be so modest. It's the truth! And we're proud of yah!" Meiling insisted while Tomoyo nodded her approval

"Wow..." breathed Sakura. "Can you like show me sometime? I've always wanted to try archery. Too bad I never had the chance"

Mitsuki smiled. "Well, now comes your chance. I'll be honored to!" The four of them stood up and is now headed to their first period.

And there you have it! If there are popular boys, then there are also popular girls. Among them are Tomoyo, Meiling and Mitsuki. They are gorgeous, smart, athletic, rich and talented. They are part of the same group as the Syaoran and the others, and that's the reason why many girls are jealous of them. And now they will be complete for Sakura, another girl with popularity potential joins them. With 4 boys and 4 girls, they can make new memories…

X.X.X.X.X

Having almost all of their classes together was just sheer luck to the girls. It was kind of a coincidence that all your friends are in the same class including the guys. As the girls arrived the boys aren't there yet…

"Hmm, the guys are late..." Meiling said aloud earning glares from some girls of the class for once again Meiling rubbed the fact that they're friends with the 4 guys.

"Well I hope they arrive before the teacher does." said Sakura.

Tomoyo, Meiling, and Mitsuki looked at each other then at her and burst out laughing.

"What?" Sakura was puzzled. _'What was so funny?'_

Only Tomoyo could stop her laughing so she answered Sakura. "Terada-sensei never comes on time. He's always late it became his habit. I think one time he was so late that he arrived as the bell was ringing saying class was over. That was so funny!"

"Really? Well what kind of teacher is he?"

"One who's is just never on time." came a voice. "But then again he is a good teacher."

"Ah, Ei-kun! You're here! Finally!" said Meiling

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me Ei-kun?"

"But why? Huh? Why not? Tell me! TELL MEE! Meiling whined

"It just doesn't suit me okay? So quit it"

"Awwww, I always thought it was cute!" Meiling winked

"Here we go again, two lovebirds flirting." said a deep voice.

Sakura looked up. Amber meets Emerald for the first time. Sakura couldn't utter a word

"Oh right, I almost forgot." said Tomoyo. She directed her eyes to a black-haired boy with lovely black mysterious eyes. He is talking to Mitsuki as of the moment and she seemed to be blushing at every word he said to her listening intently.

"So Sakura," Tomoyo started while Sakura broke her gaze with Syaoran. "This is Yamakichi Keisuke. He is, umm really loud, outgoing, jokes a lot, quite stupid sometimes to be frank but he is funny and fun to be with."

"What the... Hey! That's not fair!" Keisuke shouted.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot he also eats a lot too." Tomoyo added.

"What? I most certainly do not eat a lot!"

"Liar! Did you forget the time when we all came over to Eriol's house?"

"Yeah, you totally emptied their refrigerator and cupboards." Meiling chimed in

"Hey, I need to eat. I'm a growing boy you know!" he protested. Everyone laughed.

"Anyways, this is Ei-kun." It was Meiling's turn to introduce people. She jabbed her finger onto his ribs. He is a blond haired boy with dreamy cerulean blue eyes.

"Stop that Meiling. It hurts." Eichi protested

"Hmph fine! Anyways Sakura-chan, Ei-kun is my oh so cute nickname for him. But his real name is actually Katsuhiro Eichi. He is the president of the school's student council and an all time athlete."

"You don't have to say all of my achievements you know." Eichi said

"Why not? I want the whole world to know that I'm proud of you!" countered Meiling

Sakura smiled. '_Wow, I know that I'd make friends but to think I'll be part of the most popular group, this fast too!'_ She shifted her gaze back into the boy with the messy chestnut hair and deep amber eyes. Once again she got transfixed at the sight of him especially to his eyes, which seems to lull her into a trance.

Tomoyo interrupted her trance. "And the one you're staring at right now Li Syaoran. He's the one who the fan girls were after. The ones who trampled you in the process." explained Tomoyo.

'_Oh so he's the Li Syaoran figures why he has fangirls. He's hot!' _She gave Syaoran a warm smile, which he slightly returned.

"Hey wait a second, how come Syaoran here gets a better introduction than me? Huh?" asked Keisuke.

Everybody paid no attention to his protests, so typical of them to do that to Keisuke.

"And lastly, this one here is Hiiragizawa Eriol. He is very talented in all aspects and he is Tomoyo's soon to be boyfriend!" Meiling exclaimed. Sakura turned her head to him and saw a boy with blue hair and sapphire eyes that you could drown in.

With this both Tomoyo and Eriol felt color rising to their cheeks and a smile tugging at their lips. But both formed a pout and said "Hey!" Everybody laughed at the two's priceless expressions. And after all the brief introductions, the 4 of them said their hellos to Sakura and Sakura did the same.

"You guys better get into your seats. Terada-sensei is coming," said a girl with pigtails

They all nodded and took their seats.

A few minutes later someone entered the room. He has red hair, ruby eyes and a warm smile. "That's our teacher?" whispered Sakura.

Meiling nodded, "He may be late but he is good looking and kind too!"

Terada cleared his throat. "So hello, good morning class. I believe that there is suppose to be a new student here. I think her name was Kinomoto Sakura. If you're here, stand up and come to the front please."

Slowly but with confidence Sakura got up from her seat and walked up to the platform by front of the room. Eyes were staring at her, watching her every move.

Terada-sensei smiled at her and told her to introduce herself and tell the class a little about herself. And with a deep breath she kept eye contact with everyone and started.

"Um, I guess some of you know my name is Sakura. I move around a lot so I wouldn't know how long I'd be at one place. I think that this is my 8th school or maybe my 9th. I wouldn't know I kinda lost count after the 4th. I like dancing, cheerleading, and cooking. It's my pleasure to be here. I hope I can get to know all of you better. Let's get along ne?" She finished with a smile

Terada smiled at her again and told her to go back to her seat. When she sat down, her classes begun!

A/N: So what do you guys think? You guys are wonderful hope you enjoyed this fic! Reviews please. I'll update right away!

**Pink-blossoms7**


	2. Confused In The Rain

Hello there! I'm back, I updated earlier than expected. Guess I really am hooked into my story, I just wish this would be successful. But then again I'll pursue it till the end! So please review and make my day! I absolutely love you guyz!

Well, you see the former title of this story is 'Promise Me'. I just deleted it and revised it. So to all of you who supported my story before, please support it again!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS… Learn it… Live it… Love it… (sigh)

**Notes: **This story will be a little different. It has 3 new characters; one will be Meiling's lover, and one boy and one girl. I'm sorry but Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and Takashi won't be in my fic. So read on and enjoy

Thank you to my first 4 reviewers; I love you guyz!

ffgirl-07

ccs.ak-soma4

Dbzgtfan2004

xOxAlicexOx

And so I dedicate this chapter to you for serving as my inspiration to write further. Omg, I got 81 hits! Please recommend my story to any of your friends. I really would love to have read more reviews. Read on and enjoy!

TILL YOU TURN TO ME 

**Chapter 2**

"**Confused In The Rain"**

It had only been a week since Sakura transferred to Tomoeda High. And true enough, she was indeed popular and she had gotten to know her friends very well.

Tomoyo was somewhat her bestfriend; she was always there for her and she has a craze for videotaping. Her favorite subject, Sakura! Meiling is one feisty girl. She is known for her attitude and toughness but she helped Sakura out and gives great advice. Mitsuki was very athletic and she so fun to be with. She had shown Sakura her skills as an archer and let her try it out and gave her some archery tips. The funny thing is that Sakura took about an hour to actually hit some part of the target, yet she claims that Sakura is a fast learner. Keisuke was loud and funny, yet he really makes you feel that he cares. Eriol has this pleasant vibration, with his witty remarks and all and he is very patient. Eichi is a very responsible student and is very smart. Though sometimes serious, he smiles a lot. And finally, Syaoran is very silent and mysterious type. He barely talks and remarks and when he does you won't miss the sarcasm in his voice. But then again, those dazzling amber eyes, it makes her want to break through his cold exterior, she knew the real Syaoran has not yet been revealed and so she is determined to be close to him, just like how close she is to the others…

Anyway, back at their usual spot… Lunchtime…

"Umm, sakura-chan… Are you okay? You seem distant… What are you looking at?" said Keisuke slowly. With that Sakura jolted up. _'Shit, I didn't know I was staring at him so long… Think Sakura think! Come up with something good!'_

"Looking? Me? Umm, I was just -err staring at those lovely flowers behind –err Eichi-kun… Yeah that's it!" said Sakura with a sheepish grin on her face.

"What flowers Sakura-chan? You don't mean those wilted flowers do you?" Eriol said pointing to the flowers behind Eichi who is sitting beside Syaoran

"Ne, Sakura-chan are you ok?" Tomoyo said feeling her forehead

'_Damn, I didn't know they were wilted. Nice going Sakura, how lame can you get?' _"Um… You see…" Sakura trailed off as she frantically thought of another excuse

"Stop the excuses Sakura, everybody could see what, or more like who you're staring at" Meiling said with a smirk at her face. "You're staring at Syaoran am I right?"

"I-I… I most certainly am not staring!" Sakura protested and as she looked, everyone was nodding and smirking at her.

"Sure Sakura, sure" Mitsuki said and they all ignored Sakura' s sweet rambling and excuses.

And when she finally shut her mouth, a small blush made its way to her cheeks as she muttered a short "Hmph!" With this everybody cracked up except for Syaoran who looked away pretending not to care.

"Ne, Sakura-chan you haven't touched your food yet, or even opened it." Tomoyo noticed, "Is something the matter?"

"Huh? Oh… right, its lunchtime after all." Sakura opened her lunch revealing a… banquet! Actually, it was enough to feed them all.

"Uhh, Sakura isn't that too much for a one person to eat?" Eichi spoke up.

"Um, I guess so… I got carried away when I made it this morning." said Sakura "So do you guys want some?"

They all looked at her food, it smelled so delicious and it looks delicious too. It was true. She had made too much food.

"Oh yeah! Don't mind if I do!" Keisuke squealed as he got food from Sakura's platter of onigiri, sushi, little sandwiches and all.

It looked so inviting that Eriol slapped him on the head. "Hey glutton eat slowly, remember to leave some for us too, you know!"

"I know, I know. Like I could and will eat it all without leaving some for you guys." said Keisuke. "What type of a friend do you think I am?"

"Yeah right, you know you could and I bet you wanted to!" Eriol countered

"That's right! Like the last time when we had a picnic at the park, you practically cleared out our basket of food. If not for Eriol slapping you like how he did now, you wouldn't have remembered to share!" Meiling accused. Keisuke chewed slowly and glared at them.

"Wow, Sakura-chan it all looks to pretty to eat." said Tomoyo

"So true. I don't even know where to start!" smiled Mitsuki.

Sakura brightened up and gave them a warm smile and said "Well guys, dig in!" With this all chopsticks made it way to the platter and soon everyone was chewing… Well, not everyone exactly for Syaoran just watched them.

"Sakura-chan! This is really good!" exclaimed Keisuke. He then stuffed the rest of the sandwich in his mouth.

"He's right! It's really tasty." said Eriol. He was taking little bites out of an onigiri, savoring its every taste.

All of them nodded their heads in agreement and took some more.

"R-really? Are you guys sure? Wow, I didn't think you'd like my cooking that much." said Sakura shyly.

"Hehe, maybe you should make lunch for us more often." said Keisuke with his mouth full.

"Oi Keisuke, don't talk with your mouth full, we really don't need to see what's in your mouth you know." said Eichi. He was currently being hailed with rice flying out of Keisuke's mouth.

Everybody laughed as Keisuke just shrugged. "Oi, Syaoran! Don't you want any?"

It was clear that he was startled, as he broke out of his trance and replied with a plain "No."

"Aww come on Li-kun! Try some it's really good!" Tomoyo encouraged

"Yeah! You really should! Come on just a little bit, its not everyday Sakura cooks for us!" grinned Meiling.

"No thanks." came the answer again.

All of them, even the boys, started to persuade him to try some until he gave in partially because of the threats he got from the boys.

"Ok, ok! Fine then! No need to strangle me to death you know!" he shouted. He then reached over and took an onigiri and bit into it. Everybody looked at him expectantly as he chewed and then swallowed.

"What?" he asked as he noticed his entire friends look at him as if waiting for him to say something.

"Well, is it good?" asked Sakura. Her eyes were so eager to know if he liked it or not

"Of course its good! Right Li-kun?" asked Mitsuki

"Um… I guess it's okay."

Sakura's face immediately fell.

"Are you out of your mind? It's not just okay! It's delicious!" shouted Keisuke.

Syaoran simply shrugged and looked away.

"Theirs is seriously something wrong with you Syaoran." said Eriol

All of them nodded, except Sakura, who at the moment felt depressed.

"Um, you guys, its perfectly okay if he doesn't like it. It's fine really." she said smiling in a tiny voice, putting up a fake cheerful act. But everyone could see through her for there was obvious hurt in her voice and strain in her face. She really would have loved to hear Syaoran compliment her cooking just like everybody else. While Syaoran, hearing her voice looked at her and eventually looked away.

"Oh just ignore him Sakura-chan!" said Meiling.

"Yeah, he just doesn't appreciate good food." said Mitsuki

Sakura gave a small smile and nodded. Tomoyo sensing the heaviness in the air changed the topic. "Um, anyway Sakura-chan you told us yesterday that you won't be walking home with us later. Is it true?"

"Gomenasai, I really would love to but I have to stay later to tutor someone." explained Sakura "I think he's a 7th grader, its kinda sensei's favor, I couldn't say no."

"Oh, I see…" And they ate happily

X.X.X.X.X

Later that dismissal, the girls were standing by Sakura's locker…

"Well Sakura-chan, you staying here late is a real bummer!" said Meiling

Sakura laughed. "It's not that bad. I'm helping someone improve so it makes me happy!"

Tomoyo smiled at her bestfriend. She was always so happy and cheerful. And what Tomoyo loved more was Sakura' s passion for helping people whenever she has the chance. Her bestfriend is really something

"Well then, I guess we'll see you tomorrow then Sakura-chan! Good luck!" said Mitsuki.

"Of course, I'll see you guys tomorrow! Thanks and take care of yourselves!"

"Oh right, I almost forgot Sakura don't forget volleyball tryouts are in tomorrow after school." reminded Meiling.

"How can I forget? You've reminded me about a millionth time already." grinned Sakura as she rolled her eyes. They all laughed at her remark. And then they bid Sakura goodbye as she watched their retreating backs till they disappeared round the corner. Sighing, she then made her way to the library.

X.X.X.X.X

"So, do you understand the mole concept now Shun?" asked Sakura.

"Yup. I think I finally grasped the concept of it."

"Good, then answer the worksheet I gave you and give to me tomorrow so I could check it. Next week we'll go over it again and work on something else as well."

"Hai Sakura! Umm, to tell you the truth you are a good tutor, I've never understand this stuff with my sensei!" smiled Shun as he stretched his arms. For the past 2 hours, Sakura had been patiently explaining the mole concept to Shun. And finally he got it!

"I'm not that great!" she laughed. "But thanks for the compliment!"

"Yes you are! Well, I'll see you next Wednesday right?" Sakura nodded. Shun gathered his things and stood up and head out of the library "Bye now!" said Shun

"Bye!" she called out after him. '_Whew, now I just have to head home, finish my homework, have a quick snack and take a warm shower and drift off to sleep'._ She sighed heavily and slowly dragged her feet towards the entrance of the school. She somewhat felt hot and dizzy by the time she reached the big doors. And as she peeked outside and she saw that it was pouring heavily.

"Oh great! Just great, it's raining and I totally forgot my umbrella! My bro was kind enough to remind me but did I acknowledge him? Nooo you just had to ignore him huh? Serves you right you hardheaded Sakura."Sakura was so caught up on ranting at herself that she failed to notice a certain someone come up to her from behind… (A/N: Can you guess? Bet you can!)

"Kinomoto?" came a deep voice. She jumped a foot in the air as her heartbeat stopped momentarily.

"What the!" she said turning around "Oh its you, you startled me!" as she saw a familiar face, so familiar that she became nervous "So, what are you doing here anyways, its 2 hours past the dismissal." she asked trying to strike a conversation.

"None of your business." Syaoran stated coolly.

"Oh okay then… So I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura said as she turned around to start walking, feeling disappointed by the minute. _'Why is he so cold to me?'_

She headed out the door with Syaoran watching her intently as she proceeded to the downpour outside. _'Seems she doesn't have an umbrella' _He remembered that she looked slightly flushed and dazed as if she's drunk. His amber eyes widened as he saw her footsteps stopped and her body is slowly starting to collapse to the wet grounds. He made a wild dash outside in the rain, getting wet himself in the process and apparently caught her before she hits the ground.

Now if it this girl was one of his annoying fan girls, he's positive that he'd not care at all, perhaps leave them be as they succumb to the clutches of Mother Nature. But somehow this time was indeed different. He just couldn't imagine himself, letting Sakura drop to the cold grounds lying there unconsciously while he walked away. When he saw her slowly dropping, it's like a reflex that he didn't care if he gets wet.

So right now, she was now in his arms and is breathing heavily. Her face was indeed flushed and red. He placed a hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

"Idiot," he muttered. "Walking home in this heavy rain when you know that you're sick." So he picked her up bridal style, managing to open his own umbrella and started to walk.

"Where do I take her..." he trailed off, wondering. "Bring her home? No, I don't even know where she lives. Bring her to Tomoyo, Meiling or Mitsuki's house? Bad idea, I don't want to deal ramblings and worrying. Hmm… How about I bring her to my house?"

He sighed. It seemed like a good idea. After all where else would he take her? Quickening his pace he walked home with a sick Sakura in his arms. By he reached his front door, he got annoyed due to the trouble of reaching for his keys to open the door since he was also carrying Sakura. Finally, he extracted the key with anxiety, he kicked open the door and took of his wet shoes.

'_Now where to put her... My bed? Bad idea, when she wakes up I'm sure she'll throw a fit and she'll probably accuse me of doing something to her. Couch? I don't think she'll be comfortable there and worse, I bet she'll fall off. My room it is….'_

While Syaoran was having an inner debate within himself, he heard Sakura mumble something like "sharn". But it was so sudden and muffled that he wasn't able to understand it. He was oblivious to the fact that our dear unconscious Sakura actually muttered Syaoran.

Syaoran trudged up the stairs and walked into his room. He plopped the soaked Sakura onto his bed gently and then quickly shut the door. Taking a couple of blankets he covered her with them to keep her warm. Syaoran again felt for her forehead and still it felt warm. So he quietly crept out of the room to get some pills, water and something hot for her to eat when she wakes up.

X.X.X.X.X

'_Hmm… so warm... so comfortable... smells nice too... like a certain someone...'_ Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She jolted upwards and she took in her surroundings _'Wait a second, my sheets are pink with cherry blossom prints not green… And my room is pink not green… Something is not right!'_ She then realized that she wasn't lying in the comforts of her own bed at home but rather in someone's room. She looked around. The walls were green with a few posters. In a corner of the room was a computer desk with a computer on it. When she looked to her left there was a bookshelf with lots of books (A/N: Big surprise huh?) She shifted her gaze to the bed, which had green sheets, green covers and green blankets!

She was about to scream out loud but she heard the creaking of the door, which would mean that someone is opening it! She couldn't move at all and her heart is beating faster, its like she's glued there or something. She just kept her eyes at the door, waiting for her impending doom…

Only to reveal messy chestnut hair, deep amber eyes and a sexy body… Yes, you guessed it! It was Li Syaoran, with a tray of steaming soup, a glass of water and a couple of pills. Her mouth hanging wide open, from shock actually…

"W-what are you d-doing here?" she stuttered after finally mustering the courage to speak up after the shock.

"I live here." he said simply.

"Oh..." was the only thing she could say. Just then everything clicked in her head, _'He's my kidnapper? Wow I sure am lucky! Wait… What…? I should be mad! Who knows what he did to me while I am asleep!'_

Finally deciding that she should be mad, she narrowed her eyes and gave him a stern look while Syaoran was looking at her oddly.

"What did you do to me? How did I arrive here anyways!" shouted Sakura

Syaoran sighed. _'Just as I thought, she freaked!' _He walked towards the side table by the bed and placed the tray there and began explaining.

"No, you're mistaken. I didn't do anything to you. Why would I? I'm not like that. Second, you arrived here because you suddenly collapsed from a fever so I brought you here since I didn't know where else to take you."

"Um, you know, you could've taken me home." said Sakura as if she's stating the obvious

"I know… I considered it but then again I don't know where you live."

"Oh..." was all she said.

"Now it's my turn to ask a few questions."

"Um, okay..."

"You're sick, I bet you know that and you still walked out in the pouring rain. You really should consider your health and take better care of yourself." It came out more like a statement rather than a question.

"As if I had a choice, it was the only way for me to get home." argued Sakura

"Well, why didn't you bring an umbrella?" countered Syaoran

"Its not my fault that I forgot it, I didn't expect the rain you know," said Sakura with a pout

"That's the point exactly. You never know when the rain will come so you need to be prepared at all times. You really should take better care of yourself." he reiterated this time more softly.

"Why, were you worried about me?" Sakura inquired, a mischievous smile playing at her lips

At that naughty comment our dear Syaoran turned different shades of red, but luckily Sakura didn't notice.

"N-no w-why would I b-be?" stuttered Syaoran

"Come on, admit it! You were!"

"Hurry up and take those pills. It'll bring down your fever." he said changing the subject. Lucky for him, Sakura has short-term memory and forgot the argument. He smirked as he lifted the tray and set it next to her. She nodded her head and gulped down the two pills. Her gaze shifted to the soup. '_Is that for me? Did he make that just for me?'_

"Um, excuse me... Do I eat this?" she inquired pointing at the steaming soup.

"No actually, you snort it up your nose." Said Syaoran sarcastically; he really needs to do something about his sarcasm. "Of course you eat it, silly."

Sakura suddenly felt warm inside. The idea of Syaoran cooking soup for her was simply exciting. She couldn't wait to eat it.

"Thanks Syaoran-kun." she said to him sweetly and smiled. She decided to try and call him by his first name. She hoped he wouldn't be too angry. She noticed that most people called him Li even Tomoyo and Mitsuki. Only Eriol, Eichi, Keisuke and Meiling called him Syaoran.

He blushed madly when he saw her smile at him so warm and sweet. Not to mention startled when she called him Syaoran. '_Why am I blushing? This is a girl! Li Syaoran does not blush at a girl!'_ He shook his head frantically to remove his blush and tried to push his thoughts away.

Seeing this Sakura said "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" asked a puzzled Syaoran recovering from embarrassment

"Because I called you by your first name…?" inquired Sakura

"Oh, never mind that. I don't mind at all." He turned even redder.

"Now stop babbling and start eating," he said quickly when she smiled.

Sakura giggled and began to eat. In about 15 minutes she finished leaving only an empty bowl and an empty cup.

"Anyway I think you'd better stay here for the night. It's raining even harder outside. It's also starting to flood." suggested Syaoran

"Um are you sure its okay? What about my father and brother? I think they might be really worried right now."

"It's fine, it's no big deal. Besides you can call them after you change into some dry clothes."

"Eh? What dry clothes?" she asked rather stupidly.

Syaoran sighed and tossed her a t-shirt and a pair of pants.

"Here, you can wear these for the rest of the night. They're a bit big but it's better than nothing right?"

Sakura smiled at him and said her thank you.

"Um... So Syaoran-kun where do I change...?"

Again Syaoran turned a shade of red and pointed to the door of his bathroom.

"Oh right. Thanks!"

When she was done changing she came out of the washroom. The t-shirt hung slightly above her knees and the pants fit almost perfectly. It was a bit loose but it would do. Since her legs were long the length of the pants weren't a problem. Overall she looked pretty.

Syaoran looked at her up and down. He was shocked at how good she looked in _his_ clothes!

"Um, anyway here," he mumbled handing her the cordless phone.

She took the phone and punched in the number she knew too well.

"Hello, Onii-chan?"

Pause.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry. Sheesh, you don't have to panic!"

Pause.

"Yes, I know. I promised but-"

Pause.

"I'm at a friend's house. He said I could stay over because it was raining so hard."

Pause.

"No! Of course he won't! He's nice he even saved me. No he didn't do anything to me."

'_WHAT? Her brother thinks I'm some kind of sicko that would take advantage of her sister when she fainted? Hmm… Come to think of it, why didn't I do that...WAIT… WHAT! WHY AM I THINKING OF THAT!'_

"I'll be fine. Tell dad I'm fine. Don't worry. Okay, I will. See you tomorrow."

Pause.

"Okay, bye. I love you too."

She hung up. When she turned around she was greeted with a weird looking Syaoran who was blushing madly... Sakura shrugged it off. "Syaoran-kun. Where should I put my wet clothes?"

"Huh?" he snapped out of trance. "Oh, you can use the dryer downstairs."

"Okay."

He got up, took the tray with the empty bowl and cup and walked out of the room with Sakura following.

"The dryer's over here." he pointed out to her. "If you need any help I'll be in the kitchen."

"Ok, sure."

She walked into the room with the dryer.

'_Why would I need help? It's simple. Stick clothes into dryer, turn on the machine and we're all happy.'_

Opening the dryer door she stuffed her wet clothes inside. Shutting the door she proceeded to turn on the dryer. _'Like I said, its so easy…'_ Only to realize she didn't know how to work the thing. There were so many buttons. Her head started to spin just looking at them.

' _Hoe, maybe I do need some help. I have to find Syaoran. Crap, where's the stupid kitchen!_

Sakura found herself wandering around in the house. She had just realized it was pretty big. Luckily she stumbled upon a beautiful kitchen with complete utensils and all. She found Syaoran putting away the tray.

"Oh goodie, I found you!" Sakura jumped up behind him, startling him

"What the!" he turned around only to meet up Sakura's innocent face and lovely emerald orbs. "Hey, I thought I left you by the dryer, what are you doing here?" said Syaoran embarrassed from his outburst.

"I was trying to find you because I didn't know how to work the dryer." With that, Sakura felt dizzy and she tumbled forward but Syaoran caught her.

Syaoran took her hand and led her back to his room.

"Stay here. Don't move, you're still sick" he ordered. Sakura nodded and Syaoran cleaned her clothes for her.

A few minutes later he came back and said goodnight to her

X.X.X.X.X

She snuggled deep under the covers. '_This feels so nice. It smells really good too. Like him..._'

Syaoran managed to persuade Sakura to sleep in his room after her loud protests while he in the guest room. For some reason, to him it felt safer that she slept in his room rather than the guest room. Besides, the guest room was dirty and dusty to begin with.

'_Syaoran is such a nice person deep down; I hope I can know him better. I really want to be his friend, it'll be great to make memories together'_

Sakura sighed, shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile…

Syaoran lay in the guest room bed. He was deep in thought over Sakura and what he felt about her.

'_She's just a friend. Nothing else. Yet, why do I feel funny when I'm around her? What is this feeling? This is pathetic. Whatever this feeling is, its plain downright stupid and it shouldn't bother me.'_

He had no idea why he was taking care of her. He was so confused. Whatever he felt it was strange. This had never happened to him before.

'_Maybe I'm just sick. Yes, that's probably it. She probably gave her fever to me.'_

Syaoran felt his forehead. It wasn't warm. He felt it again just to make sure.

_No, I'm not sick. I don't have a fever. Then what is it! It's really pissing me off..._

Syaoran sighed and closed his eyes, shrugging it off thinking it was probably some strange unexplainable feeling like the spur of the moment and that it would go away in a few days. He shrugged it off. Little did he know, it would grow even more than it had right now…

A/N: Well, did you like it? I just gave you a mild SxS moment. There are lots to come I promise more romantic than this one… Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review. I'm just really sad to have so few reviews. So make my day and put a smile to my face by reviewing okay? I'll update faster… I still heart you guyz!

**pink-blossoms7**


	3. Impulse

Hi! I'm so sorry for not updating earlier! Something came up, and I wasn't able to finish writing chapter 3. I went on a 3-day vacation, so I wasn't able to keep my promise to you. Don't hate me! To make up for that, I made this chapter extra long! And I promise that I'll update Chapter 4 extra early! I'm so sorry!

Well, you see the former title of this story is 'Promise Me'. I just deleted it and revised it. So to all of you who supported my story before, please support it again! Chapter 2 of 'Tainted Heart' is also up. Check it out!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS… If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing FANfics now would I?

Thanks so much to my wonderful reviewers! I'm so happy I got 19 new reviews!

tranquility8, krn5rul3, insanity-ward, enticing, brightsideofdarkness234, Magic key, phantom, angelraine, ccs.ak-soma4, rendezvous-in-paris1892, VcChick, radhika best, Mayfall, bellcicle, cyrill-o16, ffgirl-07

And so I dedicate this chapter to you for serving as my inspiration to write further. I can't believe it! I got so many hits! Please continue to read my stories and review! Also check out my other story entitled "Tainted Heart". Thanks!

TILL YOU TURN TO ME 

**Chapter 3**

**"Impulse"**

The next day…

"YOU DID WHAT?" shouted Meiling.

The three girls covered their ears and shut their eyes wincing at the piercing scream their friend had made

"God Meiling, you don't have to shout you know!" said an annoyed Mitsuki. Meiling's shriek caused everyone in the classroom to look at them with weird expressions in their faces

"True, we're like in front of you, you know." Said Sakura

"I bet Meiling didn't mean it, perhaps she was just too shocked…" said Tomoyo

"Who wouldn't be? I mean Syaoran did all that? That's so shocking!" countered Meiling

"Anyway, Sakura-chan you better not utter a word about this to anyone else," whispered Mitsuki

Tomoyo nodded. "So true, if word gets out that you slept over at Syaoran's house, get ready to feel the wrath of his fangirls."

"I shudder to think what those freaks might do to you," said Mitsuki, closing her eyes imagining the countless scary things that could possibly happen to Sakura

"But then again, this is actually the first time Syaoran's been nice to a girl." Commented Meiling. "I mean if those were his fangirls, I bet he'd just shrug and walk away."

Tomoyo and Mitsuki nodded

"Yeah, he'd probably just leave them lying there and die of hypothermia." laughed Mitsuki

Sakura sweat-dropped. _'Syaoran would do such a thing? Am I really the first girl he's ever been nice too?'_

"Isn't that a little too um...harsh?" asked Sakura slowly.

"True, but hey this is Syaoran we're referring to." stated Meiling "Oh and Sakura, the tryouts for volleyball are later after dismissal, don't forget okay? Be there okay? OKAY?

"Hai, hai Meiling-chan!" Sakura sighed

X.X.X.X.X

Meanwhile...

"Whaaat? You actually let a girl stay in your room? As in YOU?" asked a bewildered Keisuke. But his expression suddenly changed into a smirk and suggestive eyebrows "I wonder what you and Sakura did last night."

A vein was popping out of Syaoran's forehead, which could only mean…

"Ouch! What the hell was that for? Did you have to hit me?" complained Keisuke

True enough; Syaoran smacked Keisuke in the head while mumbling some thing like "Stupid Pervert with his stupid dirty thoughts!"

"You deserved it, thinking of dirty stuff." Stated Eichi

"What? As if I'm the only one with those thoughts! I'm sure you and Eriol are thinking of the same thing as me!" countered Keisuke

Eriol and Eichi sweat dropped, indeed Keisuke was right, the same thought crossed their minds, but they would never let Syaoran know. No sir!

"O-of course not, we're not l-like you!" defended Eriol

"Tch, you disgust me Keisuke!" said Syaoran, but anyone who would look closer would see the blush creeping up to Syaoran's face…

"Anyway, your fangirls better not find out about what happened. I fear for Sakura, who knows what they might do to her." drawled Eriol'

"Besides, they'll chase you more, bombarding you with questions like, "why her syao-kun? Why not me?" imitated Keisuke putting on a sugary girly voice

"True, it'll be tough to save you again from their clutches." added Eichi

"Alright, I get the point already! As if I'd tell them!" glared Syaoran

"Anyway, today is the volleyball tryouts. I think Sakura is trying out. Let's watch her." suggested Eichi

X.X.X.X.X

"Good afternoon everyone! Welcome to the volleyball tryouts! My name is Mizuki-sensei and I'm the coach of volleyball varsity team. I want all of you to divide into pairs. Each pair will play against another pairs. The judging will be solely based on teamwork and individual skills. Remember that there are only 4 spots open so play your best! Good luck." Mizuki shouted so everyone heard her.

Eriol, Keisuke, Eichi and Syaoran arrived on the gym and they spotted Mitsuki and Tomoyo with her trusty videocam on the middle bleachers, so they proceeded there and sat beside them. They spotted Sakura and waved. She smiled and waved back at them only to find that Syaoran was staring intensely at her, which made her blush furiously and turn away.

"Eh? What's wrong with Sakura-chan?" asked Keisuke

"Dunno, maybe she's just nervous." replied Mitsuki.

Meiling, being the team captain, stood beside Coach Mizuki and watched as the other pairs played against each other. She conversed with Mizuki-sensei about each player's strengths and weaknesses. Soon, Sakura's turn came up and she was paired with a random girl named Yufa.

"Sakura-chan! You can do it!" shouted Keisuke

"Come on Sakura!" cheered Mitsuki

"Sakura-chan! Do your best!" encouraged Tomoyo while positioning herself to videotape Sakura's moves. She's planning to call this tape "Sakura's First Tryouts."

Mizuki-sensei blew the whistle. It had begun. All chatters died down as everybody silenced in anticipation to see how the new girl would do.

Sakura was the first one to serve.

'_Okay. Calm down Sakura. Remember what you learned."_

Sakura tossed to ball in the air and smacked it hard. The ball skimmed the top of the net and was speeding down to the ground. It was too low for the other team to return it.

'_Hmm, pretty good serve. Perhaps even better than mine.' _Thought Meiling

Sakura did four more successful serves. Though at times it would go a bit off but at least it was still in.

On the opposing side they had served a low ball. Sakura instinctively put her hands together and bumped it in the air.

"Set it!" she cried out.

Yufa nodded and volleyed the ball high in the air. Everyone watched Sakura as she jumped in the air and spiked the ball downwards to the other side. At first they were confused, events were too fast for their minds to process all the information. It was then the ball bounced back soo hard, showing that the opposing team failed to return it.

"Holy shit Sakura! Don't pulverize the ball." muttered Meiling

"Oops..." said Sakura sheepishly. The whole gym was silent. Their eyes were wide after witnessing Sakura killing the ball.

"Umm, -err that concludes the tryouts!" rang Meiling's voice in the quiet gymnasium. All the hopeful girls gathered in a group ready to hear the four names that would be on the volleyball team this year.

"Thank you for your effort in trying out. It has been indeed a difficult decision but I'm confident in these four." Said Mizuki-sensei

They all gasped for breath as the coach opened her mouth again.

"The four girls on this years team will be..."

"Come on Sakura-chan. You just have to make it!" said Tomoyo under her breath who is still recording everything apparently.

"Ichiro Asumi." The girl squealed and separated from the group to stand beside the volleyball team with a sly grin on her proud face.

"Ikusawa Ruriko." This time the girl didn't squeal, she just smirked as she took her place beside Akumi

"Minami Yufa." This girl was Sakura's partner so she shot a nervous glance at Sakura and sincerely hoped that the last name would be Sakura as she took her place beside Kurenai.

"And finally the best one of all…" Mizuki-sensei paused for effect. Sakura closed her eyes while her friends kept their fingers crossed. Suspense is building up in the gym.

"…Kinomoto Sakura!" announced Mizuki-sensei "Congratulations to you four! And for all of you who didn't make it, you are welcome to try out again next year. And so may I present to you, the new four members of the volleyball team!"

Everybody in the gym broke into a wild applause and cheered.

Sakura looked at Meiling wide eyed who gave her a thumbs-up in return.

"I made it? I really made it?" asked Sakura in shock

"You bet! You really deserved it Sakura! I'm pretty sure you're even better than me!" shouted Meiling in happiness unable to control her emotions and hugged Sakura.

Before Sakura could even take her position beside Yufa, Tomoyo (still recording) and Mitsuki ran towards her followed by a hyperactive Keisuke, a beaming Eichi, a grinning Eriol and an awestruck Syaoran with a blank look on his face.

"Congratulations Sakura!" smiled Tomoyo as she hugged her auburn haired friend feeling extremely proud of her bestfriend.

"Sakura-chan! That was amazing! That power!" gasped Mitsuki

"Good work Sakura," said Eriol

"Sakura-chan! That was so cool! That spike was the best ever!" Keisuke said loudly. He was overly hyper after he witnessed the spike.

"Congratulations Sakura. You know, I think this calls for a celebration." Said Eichi

"Ei-kun's right Sakura! What should we do?" asked Meiling excitedly.

"Umm..."

Sakura thought for a while... Then it hit her.

"I know! Why don't we have a sleepover at my house! We can do it tomorrow because it's a Friday." Sakura proposed

"Really Sakura? Are you sure?" asked Mitsuki

"Of course I am!"

"Oh yeah! Sleeping over at Sakura's! I like that!" shouted Keisuke

"Oi Keisuke, shut up you're too loud." said Syaoran.

"Well, you can't stop me! I'm very excited and so is everyone. And I know you are too, though you deny it!"

"Whatever!"

'_Me? Excited? As if!'_ thought Syaoran _'But I think she really deserves it, she's good! Come to think of it, I haven't congratulated her yet'_

X.X.X.X.X

Everyone talked loudly on the way home. One by one, they separated from the group when it was their home. After finally bidding Mitsuki goodbye, Sakura and Syaoran were the only ones left. They both walked in complete silence until surprisingly Syaoran said something.

"You know, that was pretty good... for a girl I mean."

"What's that suppose to mean?" glared Sakura.

Syaoran smirked.

"Well, you're just jealous." stated Sakura.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

He turned towards her and walked closer to her. Feeling that he was getting too close, Sakura began to step back while Syaoran kept advancing. It was until her back hit the wall that she had to stop. Again, Syaoran smirked and leaned down to her ear. Their closeness made Sakura very nervous indeed.

"Why would I be jealous of you?" he asked. His breath was dancing on her neck.

"I... You see… umm... Syaoran..." her face was turning red from the closeness.

He smirked and straightened himself out.

"What?"

"I-I uh... that way h-house gotta go! Bye!" stammered Sakura then ran off.

Syaoran simply smirked at her retreating back as she turned to an intersection while he crossed the street towards his house.

X.X.X.X.X

'_Nice going Sakura! Real nice! I-I uh... that way h-house gotta go! Bye? Smooth… just real smooth._'

Sakura is ranting at herself again after replaying what had happened between her and Syaoran thinking how stupid her reaction and facial expression must have been. She flopped down onto her pink bed with cherry blossoms and buried her head in her pillow from embarrassment.

'_But then again, he did compliment me… I think… Maybe that's his way of saying congratulations' _Sakura flushed at the thought

"That was my priceless and stupidest reaction yet! Argh! How embarrassing!"

'_Stupid idiot Syaoran! What the hell is he doing to me!'_

She sighed and started to get ready for bed, determined to forget the encounter.

With Syaoran…

'_What just happened? What has gotten into me? What made me do all those things!'_

Syaoran is lying on his bed with the green covers, glaring hard at the ceiling. He also has been very preoccupied at ranting at himself, still not getting over the fact that he did outrageous things… To Sakura too!

'_It's like I can't control myself, like a reflex. Without thinking twice, I blurted those words to her and approached her. Gah! I'm so stupid!'_ thought Syaoran. _'That does it, I solemnly swear that I'm not gonna lose myself around her! Who knows what she's thinking of me right now?'_

Then reality somewhat struck him…

"I actually flirted?" said Syaoran with a dumb look on his face

'_Stupid idiot Sakura! What the hell is she doing to me!'_

He sighed and close his eyelids, determined to forget the encounter all the same.

X.X.X.X.X

Dismissal…

"Can't wait… Can't wait… CAN'T WAIT!" shouted Keisuke.

"Yes, yes, we heard you. Now please SHUT THE HELL UP!" said a very annoyed Meiling

"Jeez, you get too excited over little things." said Eichi

Sakura giggled a bit. "Okay, so I'll see you guys in half an hour?"

They all nodded. All of them were excited on sleeping over at Sakura's house. They would be packing up once they get home and then go to her house in half an hour.

"Oh, I almost had forgotten! I haven't given you the address to my house."

"Tch, no shit Sherlock," snorted Syaoran

Sakura glared at him then sighed.

'_There he goes again, being mean and sarcastic towards me. Just when I thought things will change after our little encounter yesterday…' _thought Sakura sadly

"Okay, I live at 57 Crescent Hill Drive."

"Got it!" they all chimed writing the address down on a piece of paper.

"See you later Sakura-chan." smiled Tomoyo.

Sakura grinned and nodded.

X.X.X.X.X

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­"I'm coming!" shouted Sakura. She was running down the stairs in her pink sweats and white tank top. She had changed her clothes once she got home. Swinging open the door she was greeted with a stoic face, and grins. (A/N: Guess whom the stoic face belonged to?)

"Hey guys! Come in."

"Is this really your house Sakura?" gasped Meiling

"Yup!"

They all looked around. It was amazing. There was a chandelier hanging down at the main entrance, the staircase looked so grand. It spiraled down to the floor. Everything in the house looked so elegant.

"You're house is really nice, Sakura-chan."

"Thanks Mitsuki-chan!"

"Why are we here again?" asked Syaoran

"Because we're celebrating Sakura's victory yesterday, moron!" said Meiling "So Sakura-chan doesn't it get troublesome finding your way around here?"

"Err... not quite..." Sakura looked at all of them and noticed that someone was missing. Then it hit her.

"Hey where's Keisuke anyways?"

"The idiot said he had something to do," snorted Syaoran

"Probably off to buy more food." added Eriol

"Well he'd better hurry up and get here, coz it's gonna rain soon!" said Meiling

"Great, now I better get the towels," grumbled Sakura. She motioned everybody to follow her up the stairs.

"And now, I shall give you the tour of the house... well at least the second floor cause that's where we're gonna stay."

She walked down the hall with her friends trailing behind her. Sakura pointed to some rooms and told slight things about it.

"That's the second floor kitchen, it has everything the first floor one does so you guys can cook anything you want." she explained pointing to her right.

"And that's the media room, where we will be watching movies and this is also the place where everyone's gonna sleep. It's connected to the kitchen so easy access." Again it was on her right side.

"Finally, here's my room." Sakura walked to the open door three rooms in front of the kitchen and media room.

"If you girls haven't taken a shower yet you can use my bathroom in my room. Guys, you use the bathroom on the room at the far end of the hallway."

All of them walked inside her room. It looked like a normal girl's room. Her bed was fluffy and pink with cherry blossom sheets and her walls were also pink, there are a few posters and stuffed animals on the window ledge. There were more in the corners of her room. A desk occupied the space on the right side the room. A computer was on it along with a few framed pictures and a penholder. It looked very comfy and homey.

Oh, Sakura-chan! I love your room!" squealed Tomoyo in delight as the three girls flopped onto her bed. Except the guys, they were standing there watching them. Sakura giggled.

"Your room is so nice!"

"It's so clean!"

"Do you really think so? I was thinking of getting it redecorated."

"No! It's perfect the way it is!" said Meiling with wide eyes.

Mitsuki was smiling widely as she kept on poking one of Sakura's stuffed animals. She seemed to be in love with the cute stuffed bear holding a big heart.

"Mitsuki-chan, if you like the bear so much why don't you take it?"

Mitsuki snapped back to reality.

"Eh? I-I couldn't Sakura-chan! It's just so cute and I-I just…"

Sakura smiled.

"No, I want you to take it. It's my gift to you!"

"B-but..."

"No buts! It's yours!"

Mitsuki blushed.

"Thank you Sakura-chan!"

"Excuse me! Are you forgetting there are other people here?" snapped Syaoran.

"Eh? Syaoran-kun? Eriol-kun? Eichi-kun?" said Sakura dumbly.

Eriol and Tomoyo exchanged secret glances and smirks, as they heard Sakura call Syaoran by his first name.

"Who'd you think it was?" laughed Eriol

"Haha, I kinda forgot that you three were here. You guys are so quiet!"

"Jeez..." Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Sakura, I think I just heard the doorbell," said Eichi.

"Eh? Keisuke's here then!" said Meiling

"Let's go!" grinned Sakura.

All of them ran down the doors and flung open the main door and were greeted with a extremely soaking Keisuke.

"Keisuke-kun? asked Mitsuki

"Aren't you guys gonna let me in? I'm freezing! Plus soaked!" shouted Keisuke

"Wow, you look like a drowned rat." commented Sakura.

"Serves you right for coming so late idiot," muttered Syaoran

"Oh, where are the towels we prepared earlier?"

"Here." said Eichi as he handed them over to Sakura.

"Thanks Eichi!" she smiled at him as she handed Keisuke the pile of towels.

"Come on Keisuke-kun. Hurry up, take a shower then we'll start the celebration." said Sakura.

"Okay, thanks. Where 's the bathroom?

"We'll take you to it!"

X.X.X.X.X

After one hour...

"Oh my... what the hell is he doing in there!" roared Syaoran.

"I bet he's taking a shit," yawned Eichi

"I think he's drowning in there..." frowned Meiling

"How the hell do you drown while you're standing up in the shower?" asked Tomoyo.

"It's possible," commented Eriol

"I hope he's okay..." Mitsuki whispered.

"I'm sure he's fine..." said Sakura trying to reassure herself and everyone else. They were all currently waiting for him in the media room, seated on the floor around a big table.

"Oh… I'm sure he is," snorted Syaoran.

"Ah! I feel so much better now!" came a bright cheery voice.

They all turned around and saw Keisuke with his big trademark grin.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THERE?" they all yelled in unison.

"Eh? Well uh... you uh... see... I was uh..."

"Jeez, we have no time for this." said Eichi.

"Look Keisuke, you don't have to explain." sighed Sakura. "So what do guys want to do?"

They were all deep in thought until…

"I got it!" exclaimed Sakura "Anybody up for a game of truth or dare?"

"I am!" said Meiling

"Same goes for me!" said Mitsuki

"Yay!" cheered Keisuke

"I'd love to videotape!" (A/N: Guess who said this?)

…While the other three guys kept quiet staring at everyone in disbelief…

"You're playing, right Eriol-kun?" asked Sakura

"Well, if it's your idea I'll be glad to comply," smiled Eriol

"Eichi's gonna play whether he likes it or not!" stated Meiling

"What? I never said any-" His protests were cut off by Meiling's glare. "Alright! If it'll make everyone happy, I'll play!"

They cheered. Then they looked expectantly at Syaoran.

"What?" he asked as he noticed his entire friends look at him as if waiting for him to say something.

They sweatdropped.

"You playing or not?" asked Eriol

"No need to ask him, he'll definitely refuse! He's a chicken!" provoked Keisuke

"Oh really? I'll play then!"

They cheered again. Then they looked expectantly at Sakura this time

"What?" she asked as they all looked at her

They sweatdropped again.

"Umm, Sakura-chan we're waiting for you to start the game." Explained Tomoyo

"Oh yeah!" Sakura smiled sheepishly "My father gave me this weird round object that looks like a magic 8 ball, only it's used for truth or dare! It spits out a paper with instructions based on what you will choose, a truth question or a dare!"

Sakura showed everyone the mysterious "Truth or Dare" instrument, which DID resemble a magic 8 ball, but instead of being black with a number 8 on it, it was parchment yellow.

"Actually, it's a very good idea that we use this, because a lot of times when we play truth or dare we always run out of ideas for dares," smiled Eriol

"That's right! This way, we won't have any problems at all!" said Mitsuki

"So let's start already, what are we waiting for?" asked Keisuke

"But hey, where's the dare supposed to be written? I don't see anyplace for it to be shown at all. You'd think there'd be a little window or something," said Meiling, scratching her head.

"Actually, I haven't figured that out yet…" shrugged Sakura. Keisuke grabbed the ball to examine it.

"Whereisitwhereisitwhereisit—Aha! Uh, no, that's not it… Wait a minute, what's this little opening for?" Keisuke gestured to a tiny horizontal hole big enough for a small piece of paper to fit through.

"Why don't we try it and see?" said Tomoyo, unable to stand the suspense and whipping her video cam at the process. "I call this episode… A game of truth or dare!"

"Hold it! Let's be fair about this…" Eriol put the bottle of water he was drinking from earlier on the floor. "Whoever has the ball spins the bottle and whoever the nose end points to will be the, shall we say, victim."

"Smart!" said Meiling. She spun the bottle. "Okay! Here we go!"

Spin

Spin

Spin

"Hey, it's slowing down!" said Keisuke.

Spin…

STOP!

"Keisuke!"

"What! Me already! Jeez, okay then… Dare!" said Keisuke.

The truth or dare ball made a gentle humming sound, and a piece of paper with the dare written on it came out of the slit.

"It says you spin the bottle…" said Meiling, reading the first part.

"That isn't too hard!" Keisuke spun the bottle without waiting for further instructions, which stopped at Eriol.

"…And whoever person it lands on, you have to -err, Keisuke?" continued Meiling

"What?"

The media room's occupants tensed.

"You have to kiss him." Meiling grinned… HARD

Sakura and Eichi burst into laughter. Syaoran smirked, while Mitsuki quietly looked at Eriol with sympathy.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!" shrieked Keisuke "K-kiss HIM!" He said while pointing at Eriol, who looked as if he's ready to throw up but nevertheless tried to keep a straight face.

"It doesn't specify where though," said Meiling, snickering.

"This I gotta see!" exclaimed Tomoyo, who focused her videocam on her friends.

Syaoran then noticed writing at the BACK of the paper…

"Hey, there's something written on the back."

Meiling flipped the paper.

"Wait, it DOES specify!" she said with glee. "You have to kiss his neck!"

"It could be worse, Keisuke! You could be kissing his butt!" said Eichi, howling in laughter upon seeing the look on Keisuke's face.

A vein throbbed in Eriol's forehead.

"…Just get it over with." said Eriol, tilting his head to reveal a rather pale looking neck.

Keisuke gulped, cursing the yellow orb. He walked over to Eriol, and shuddered at the thought of kissing the Hiiragizawa, or any other male for that matter.

'_At least I'm not kissing his butt, I should be thankful still.' _Keisuke consoled himself

"Well?" said a triumphant-looking Meiling.

It was all over in a few seconds. Keisuke quickly kissed Eriol's neck, much to everyone's amusement. They all roared in laughter!

"I never wanna go through that again!" said Keisuke wiping his lips. Eriol merely shrugged but shivered at the feeling.

Meiling handed Keisuke the Truth or Dare orb.

"Okay!" Keisuke spun the bottle.

Spin

Spin

Spin…

STOP!

"Eichi!"

"Dare!" said Eichi brimming with confidence

The orb hummed for about six seconds.

Two pieces of paper came out. Keisuke read the first one.

"So you have a choice…" said Keisuke.

"…Either you" Keisuke suddenly burst into laughter.

"Oi, Keisuke, what's so funny?" said Syaoran.

"Oh give me that!" said Sakura. She read the paper. "Okay, it says here, you have to-"

Now Sakura was the one laughing uncontrollably.

"WHAT?" said Mitsuki

Eriol (who was beside Keisuke) picked up the paper, which Sakura had dropped.

He chuckled.

"Well?" said Eichi, very annoyed indeed

"You either dress up in a miniskirt instead of the pants you're wearing until the game ends…" explained Eriol "A MINISKIRT, mind you! And someone has to take a picture of it."

Everybody's eyes widened before they burst out laughing.

"…" Eichi was shocked, but he managed to find his voice. "What's the other one?"

Meiling grabbed the 2nd paper on the floor and laughed! Keisuke and Sakura stopped laughing momentarily to see what the second paper indicates, and snickered. Meiling handed the paper to Eriol (A/N: For a good reason… HINT!)

"Or, you have to kiss the person in front of you which is…" Eriol trailed off to check whom the unlucky person is. "…me…" he frowned as he saw Eichi directly in front of him

Everyone in the room laughed except, of course Eriol and Eichi. Tomoyo couldn't record very well, because she is shaking in laughter.

"What did I do to deserve this! It's not fair!" said Eriol, cursing the author. (A/N: Hahaha!)

"…I'll wear the skirt…" Eichi spoke up suddenly

Everyone looked at him as if he were some sort of alien.

All the girls grinned.

"Sakura, get the biggest sized miniskirt you can find." commanded Meiling. "Tomoyo, find a camera. Syaoran and Keisuke, make sure Ei-kun won't escape just in case he decides he can't do it."

"Tomoyo-chan, I think I have a Polaroid camera on the drawer at my room," said Sakura "Come with me and we'll go get it with the skirt."

While the girls scurried around, Syaoran and Eriol pictured Eichi in a miniskirt and laughed as hard as ever.

"I can't wait to see what happens!" said Mitsuki.

"I can't wait to see the skirt! It will be so great Ei-kun!" said Meiling, snickering.

As if in cue, Sakura and Tomoyo arrived with a camera and the skirt. It was pink, with some frilly lace.

"…Someone, please kill me now…" Eichi pleaded as Meiling and Sakura pushed him into the bathroom in the side.

"I can't believe that I'm actually doing this…" muttered Eichi, inside the bathroom

"Eichi!" said Tomoyo. "Hurry up! I want to start recording!"

Keisuke poked his inside the bathroom, which Eichi forgot to lock and saw him looking at the mirror with a frown.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You look like a picture of the tooth fairy in one of my old picture books!" laughed Keisuke.

"…"

"Look buddy, you'd better come OUT HERE, or we'll assume you're too chicken to do the dare," said Syaoran with an evil grin on his face. "Then we send Eriol IN THERE whether or not you're wearing that… that… pink monstrosity. And you know the alternative dare, don't you?"

"I'm not coming out! And you can't make me!" shouted Eichi.

"Mind you, Tomoyo just MIGHT take pictures of you and Eriol kissing with you wearing the miniskirt on and distribute copies of it to the student body. Imagine their shock if they find out that their beloved president is-"

Eichi quickly stepped out of the bathroom, his face pinker than the miniskirt.

Syaoran patted himself on the back and Sakura gave him a thumbs-up! Sometimes he could be so sadist!

Everyone laughed when they saw "Eichi the Tooth Fairy". Well except Tomoyo, who snapped away with the Polaroid camera, which was the kind that would dispense the picture immediately.

"Now dear Eichi, twirl around so I can get your good side" snickered Mitsuki, who was recording in place of Tomoyo.

"That isn't part of the dare."

"Oh, yes it is because we want it to be! Or would you rather I take pictures of you and Eriol smooching?"

"HEY!" said Eriol. He pointed to the author, shouting "Haven't I had enough abuse for one story!"

(A/N: "Behave yourself or I'll MAKE you kiss Keisuke again!")

Eriol whimpered, and shut up. While, Eichi twirled around slowly and reluctantly.

"How embarrassing..." said Sakura

"…Someone, please kill me now…" said Eichi.

Eventually, the group returned to truth or dare. Eichi has to wear the skirt until the game is over. He then spun the bottle, hoping for revenge.

Spin

Spin

Spin…

STOP!

"Tomoyo!"

"Tomoyo." said Eichi. "Truth or dare."

"…Uh, Oh…" muttered Tomoyo, as she quickly thought on what to choose.

"Dare!" she said eventually. She thought that the truth question might have been whom her true love was, and she wasn't going to admit it… yet.

The infamous orb hummed once more, and dispensed the dare.

"Sakura-chan, do you have a clean handkerchief big enough to serve as a blindfold?" asked Eichi smirking

"Yeah. Wait a sec!" Sakura ran to her room and opened one of the drawers of her dresser in the room, and produced a large black cloth and ran back to the media room.

"I'm back!" she announced

"Can you put it on Tomoyo?" asked Eichi

"Sure."

Sakura walked over to the nervous girl and secured the blindfold on her.

"This is gonna be great!" said Eichi. He walked over to her and led her to the center of the room. "Everyone, please rearrange yourselves and move closer to the walls… And don't talk!" As he said this, he himself retreated to a corner of the room. This time Keisuke is recording.

"Now what? What exactly am I supposed to do?" said Tomoyo, hands on her hips

"Spin around until you feel slightly dizzy." said Eichi, reading off the paper.

Tomoyo spun around a few times.

"Now walk over to any person in the room."

Tomoyo, now feeling extremely nervous, walked with a slight wobble coz of her dizziness over to someone.

"Don't take off that blindfold." instructed Eichi.

Everyone looked at Tomoyo and the person in front or her.

"Now grab that person's shoulders."

Tomoyo felt strong shoulders, which were slightly higher than her own. Whoever it was in front of her was breathing steadily. She could immediately tell that the person wasn't Meiling or Mitsuki because both girls were wearing spaghetti straps; it wasn't Keisuke, since his shirt was made of cotton fabric and this one was not; it wasn't Eichi, since she was sure this one's wearing pants NOT a skirt. It couldn't be Sakura as well, since she was wearing sweats.

"Do you have an idea of where the face is?" said Eichi.

"I think so," said Tomoyo. This was getting VERY suspicious. She seemed to have an idea of what she was going to have to do next

"Well, you have to kiss the person in front of you…" said Eichi, excitement building up.

"…On the lips…" He continued

Tomoyo blushed HARD. She gulped. She felt quite uneasy; even though she was sure of several people she wouldn't have to kiss.

She leaned forward, feeling soft flesh on her lips _"It's weird… I don't feel disgusted or anything…"_ she thought.

She felt the person kissing back ever so slightly, with not quite enough body movement to physically show it.

The three girls were holding their breaths, holding back a squeal… Tomoyo's first kiss!

Tomoyo ended the kiss as fast as she'd initiated it.

"How romantic!" Meiling exclaimed, unable to stop herself any longer

Mitsuki and Sakura squealed. Eichi smirked!

"And I got it all on video!" announced Keisuke proudly

Tomoyo, still in her blindfold wondered whom between Eriol and Syaoran did she kiss.

"You can take off the blindfold now, Tomoyo-san," said Eichi

Tomoyo fumbled with the knot on the blindfold. As soon as she took it off, she looked up to see the person who got her first kiss…

She looked up to see innocent, smiling eyes. (A/N: Now we can rule out Syaoran!)

And that leaves…

"Congratulations, Tomoyo-chan!" said Sakura, smiling.

Tomoyo felt a mixture of happiness and shock.

ERIOL smiled and blushed slightly.

"That was really nice, Tomoyo-san." Eriol smiled wholeheartedly and Tomoyo smiled back

(A/N: Well, Eriol do you still think I'm abusing you? Haha!)

Eichi handed Tomoyo the Truth or Dare orb.

Tomoyo spun the bottle.

Spin

Spin

Spin…

STOP!

All eyes turned to Syaoran

"Li-kun! Truth or dare?" asked Tomoyo

"Umm…"

Well, that ends Chapter 3… Sorry for the cliffy! I feel so evil today! Do you want to know what Syaoran's truth question or dare is? You have to review! I want 20 reviews before I'll update Chapter 4. That's not too much to ask for is it?

Luv yah all!


	4. Unraveled Secrets

Hey y'all! I'm finally back! But I suppose I wouldn't be welcomed back with open arms because I kept you waiting for months! Especially since I promised a really early update! I am so ashamed, and I'm very sorry. You see, I was so devastated with my other story gone and I just couldn't write… I hope my past readers and reviewers would still read and support my story, I really love 'Till You Turn To Me' and I regret abandoning it and leaving you guys hanging. It actually touched me that I had private messages telling me that they will wait patiently for my update and I appreciated those words of encouragement. What amazed me was that even though I haven't updated in a long time that my story can be probably found on page 500+ or so, I still had new readers and new reviews. Thank you so much! And I promise that I won't let you down anymore. Please continue to support me, this story and my future stories as well. Also check out my profile for I have so many new plots ready and I want your opinion on which plot I should develop into a story. Please tell me soon in your reviews or private messages, because I'm pretty confident in those new plots and I'm willing to start writing pretty soon! I've bored you with my ramblings long enough so on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **Let's keep it simple this time, I don't own CCS…

TILL YOU TURN TO ME 

**Chapter 4**

**"Unraveled Secrets"**

Spin

Spin

Spin…

STOP!

All eyes turned to Syaoran

"Li-kun! Truth or dare?" asked Tomoyo

"Umm…"

'_If I choose dare, I might do something I'll regret for the rest of my stupid life… so I guess in choosing Truth I won't embarrass myself that much.'_ (A/N: That's what you think!)

"Truth!" Syaoran said confidently with his trademark smirk.

The yellow orb dispensed the question in a second.

Tomoyo's eyes widened as she read the piece of paper. She handed it to Mitsuki who is beside her feeling extremely happy with the upturn of events, who handed it to Eichi beside her while grinning, who handed it to Meiling beside him with a wide smile plastered on his face, who skipped over Syaoran (coz it's his truth question) and gave the paper to Eriol with an evil smirk for her cousin, who handed the paper to Keisuke beside him while giving Syaoran a mysterious yet edgy smile, who ALMOST handed the paper to Sakura beside him but withdrawn and laughed instead.

Confused? Me too… Haha!

"Hey!" started Sakura "How come I didn't receive the paper?"

"Trust me dear, it's for your own good!" said Tomoyo sweetly

"What does my truth question have to do with her?" demanded Syaoran "And what's with all of your faces?"

"You'll see!" said Keisuke evilly while giving the paper back to Tomoyo

"Okay… So the question is…" started Tomoyo

Syaoran and Sakura's ears perked up

"…Who among the girls in this room have you flirted with the most?" continued Tomoyo

Everybody in the room tensed as they all looked at Syaoran expectantly who looked as if he just wants to be devoured by the ground below him. Meanwhile Sakura's eyes widened!

'_Shit! I thought Truth would be so easy! Yesterday I was thinking about flirting and now they ask me a truth question about it? Just my day huh? '_

"I'll choose dare instead," he tried

"Oh no you don't mister! You chose truth so you have to answer this question!" urged Meiling

"I'm afraid there's no getting out of this one Syaoran," added Eriol

"Yeah, you're a man aren't ya? You should keep your words," chimed Keisuke

"If you can't risk telling us the Truth, you should have chosen dare instead!" accused Mitsuki

"So answer the question already, we haven't got all day you know!" chided Eichi

"Hurry up! I want to videotape!" shouted Tomoyo

Everybody talked to persuade Syaoran except for Sakura, so they all stared at her and waited for her to add something.

"Uhhh, yeah…" said Sakura lamely

They sweatdropped

"I guess that would do…" said Meiling

"The Kami must hate me…" Syaoran muttered loud enough for everybody to hear and they all laughed!

'_Damn!'_ thought Syaoran_ 'I can't really say it's Meiling because she's my cousin for crying out loud and it's so wrong! It can't be Tomoyo, simply because I haven't flirted with her in any way nor will I ever do so. I can't say its Mitsuki either, Keisuke will throw a fit!'_

He scanned the room trying to think of countless possibilities where he wouldn't be too embarrassed while somehow stating the truth. His gaze reverted away from Meiling and Mitsuki _'Definitely not them!' _and decided against Tomoyo too, leaving only…

"…Sakura" he muttered so quietly they almost didn't hear

Well, he has no other alternative. Sakura's the best choice, besides he somewhat flirted with her the other day. It's somehow the truth so what the hell?

"Can you say it again? We didn't quite catch that," Eriol smiled. The truth is he heard, everybody did, but they just want him to say it again.

'_Damn Eriol! I'll get you for this' _Syaoran thought, planning for Eriol's demise

"The Kami must REALLY hate me…" he muttered again

"…Sakura" he said again, this time a little louder

All girls smiled slowly so wide that Syaoran was surprised that their faces didn't break, while the guys nudged each other with their know-it-all smirks. One girl is blushing madly while suddenly finding the floor interesting keeping her gaze there

It was a minute of silence… Until…

"KAWAII!" The girls exclaimed

"And the best part is, I got it all on tape!" announced Tomoyo proudly "I'll call this one True Feelings Revealed!"

"H-hoe, Tomoyo-chan!" said Sakura blushing more than ever, eyes still fixed on the floor.

'_He picked me? Among us girls here, he admitted that he flirted with me the most? Hoeee! Now I really don't know how to act around him! Stupid idiot Syaoran!'_

"My, my Syaoran! I always thought you liked Sakura-san" said Eriol

Twitch…

"Why don't you admit that you have a crush on her?" asked Eichi winking at Syaoran

Twitch…

"I knew something was up when you told us you let her stay in your house for the night! I knew you did something perverted to her and-" Keisuke was cut off when…

"OUCH!"

Yes, you guessed it! Syaoran punched him… again!

"Stupid Keisuke, with his stupid perverted thoughts!" he muttered

"You deserved it, Keisuke!" said Mitsuki

"Damn right!" added Meiling

"Go on, gang up on me. That's what you guys do all the time!" whined Keisuke but everybody ignored him. Sakura finally looked up and found Syaoran's intense amber eyes staring intently at her. Syaoran, knowing he's already caught shifted his gaze somewhere else the same moment Sakura shifted hers both of them blushing.

Eriol and Tomoyo, aware of this little scene before them glanced at each other and shared a smile reserved for occasions like this.

"Here Li-kun," Tomoyo handed Syaoran the orb and bottle, everybody completely ignoring Keisuke's bickering "Your turn to spin"

So he did so…

Spin

Spin

"Shut up Keisuke, he already spun the bottle!" shouted Meiling to shut Keisuke up.

Spin…

STOP!

"Hiiragizawa Eriol…"

Syaoran paused to look up the ceiling and mouthed a 'thank you' to the heavens… Oh, revenge will be too sweet!

"…Truth or Dare?" smirked Syaoran evilly… waaay evilly!

"Hmm, I choose Truth," declared Eriol

Without a second to waste, the ball dispensed a paper containing Eriol's fate

"The question…" Syaoran paused for effect "Who is the person you love the most?"

Everybody occupying the media room tensed again, Tomoyo stopped functioning and gaped so Mitsuki whipped her videocam and tried to focus on Eriol's expression determined to catch the confession on tape.

'_So tell us, who's the lucky girl to capture your heart?' _thought the amethyst-eyed girl

Sakura gave Tomoyo a reassuring glance as if saying everything will be fine. Keisuke was breathing so loud that Eichi nudged him in the ribs (A/N: Hehe, I just had to ruin the moment!) Meiling looked at Eriol's expression and immediately knew that though he tries to keep a cool demeanor, he's actually peeing in his pants right now.

Syaoran thanked the heavens again for the fabulous question the orb dispensed. It was a sweet revenge all right.

Eriol closed his eyes; thought about Syaoran's remark earlier about Kami hating him then opened his eyes and pointed an accusing finger towards the author then said to Syaoran "At least it's the Kami who hates you. Me? This author hates me!" (A/N: Dear sweet Eriol, I don't hate you! How can you think that? Just tell them the truth and something good will follow)

"The person I love the most…" started Eriol while everybody held their breaths "…is here in this room."

Finally, everybody let their breaths out except Keisuke who is turning purple by the minute. Meiling slapped him on the back and said "Breathe, you idiot!"

Tomoyo felt hopeful but still scared. Sakura and Mitsuki knew otherwise, it couldn't be them so it has to be Tomoyo!

'_Ooh, looks like there's gonna be a confession!'_ Syaoran smirked

Eriol continued, gazed fixed on the floor "I've known her for quite some time now, and through all the times I spent with her I realized we have lots of things in common. She's always there by my side, and never will leave me. The next thing I knew I'm falling in love. An emotion I thought I would never feel, but because of her…"

"Whoah that's cheesy!" blurted out Keisuke unable to stop himself

He took a deep breath "Tomoyo-san, I discovered that I love you… really love you. And that I don't want to go through the rest of my life without you. I meant to tell you, not this way though in front of our friends. But I want to clear that I'm not expecting anything back from you. You don't have to be pressured or anything, just let me love you in my own way…"

Tomoyo couldn't believe what she heard. The word 'LOVE' kept echoing into her ears. Then it hit her…

Eriol loves her? The guy she admired from a distance looked up to him and always thanked the heavens for letting her be a part of his life.

Eriol loves her! She felt so happy she thought she's going to burst into tears, she never would have imagined even in her wildest dreams.

Eriol loves her! He returned her feelings though he doesn't know of them yet. She was contented before in simply knowing that he cares for her deeply as a friend.

Eriol loves her! She felt so glad to know that he too felt the connection between them. Their glances at each other told everything words couldn't express. She thought that was just because they understood each other well and have the same thoughts, but she never thought of that as something that would result to something special.

Eriol loves her! He's so composed, cool and handsome. The more she thought about it, the more her heart wanted to swell with happiness. She is so blessed in having a guy like him love her. She would never ever forget this day! This moment would remain in her heart forever.

ERIOL LOVES HER! She, the girl she thought would never be fit for a guy like him. She, an ordinary girl who she thought would never catch his attention… 'HIS ATTENTION! OH MY FREAKING LORD, HE'S STARING AT ME! AS A MATTER OF FACT, EVERYONE'S LOOKING AT ME! WHAT DO THEY EXPECT ME TO DO? HUH? SAY SOMETHING? OH NO, NO, NO, I CAN'T POSSIBLY DO THAT! NOT WHILE I'M THIS FLUSTERED AND TONGUETIED! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? I WANT TO TELL HIM HOW I FEEL. OH MY GOD! WHAT IF HE THINKS I'M NOT INTERESTED? I COULDN'T LET THAT HAPPEN! SAY ANYTHING TOMOYO, DAMN IT!'

Everyone watched Tomoyo with confusion. They all noticed the swift changes in her expressions every second. They never thought that it could be possible and they were getting worried, it's like she's fighting a battle inside her mind. Eriol was especially stunned. He always thought about his confession to Tomoyo lots of times, and often in his daydreams, it would always end in Tomoyo leaping in his arms for a warm embrace, crying and telling him that she loves him too or sometimes there would be no words uttered but all it would take is a deep kiss that would tell him her feelings for him. But now…

Everyone's too shocked to do anything. Come to think of it, today was too eventful for a person to handle. But this day must have been too tough for Tomoyo because the next thing they know…

…Tomoyo Daidouji fainted!

Yeah, I know it's nothing compared to Chapter 3 which is very long and hilarious as some of your reviews told me (Thanks for that!) But I wanted to make keep it simple first. Chapter 5 will be the conclusion of their awesome sleepover celebration at Sakura's house. I had it written out already and I'm sure you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I promise you that you'll laugh and be all 'hanyaan' at the same time. I'll post it as soon as possible, that I could assure you. But first, I would like to ask for at least 7 reviews. I want to know if you would still remember this story and me even though it was months I last updated. I'd be really happy if you'll welcome me back with open arms! Please review

I heart you all!

**pink-blossoms7**


End file.
